A Drop in the Ocean
by scarlett2112
Summary: "Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." *Happy Birthday Salvatoreboys4ever*


**_Happy Birthday Bonnie_**

* * *

 _After a long evening at The Grill with their friends, they stumble into his room. She can't wait till he puts his hands and mouth on her perfect breasts. All she wants is to wrap her legs around his middle as he plunges in and out of her. As soon as he pushes the door shut, he lifts her into his arms and crashes their lips together in a succulent kiss._

 _When her feet reach the floor, they immediately tear off their clothes and tumble onto his great big bed. The lust brimming in his eyes is doing sinful things to her body. Her breaths are ragged and her bosom is heaving in response. She divests him of his boxers and he groans when she grips his length, running her hand over it just the way he likes it._

 _She nuzzles the delicate juncture of his hips, delighting in his surprised gasp when she traces the V of his groin with her tongue. Elena kisses lower, her mouth only a few tantalizing inches from his burgeoning erection. Damon slips his fingers into her hair, twists them slightly when he begins to massage her scalp._ _She smiles to herself and darts out her tongue to sweep the tip. He groans out her name and nudges against her mouth, gently pushing against her lips urging her to take him inside. Elena licks again, settling her tongue into the furrow at the head._

 _"Holy..." Damon gasps, "God Elena, don't stop, don't ever stop."_

 _"Stop what?" she teases. "Tell me..."_ _Their half-lidded gazes collide in the moonlight streaming through the gap in the curtains._

 _"Take me into your mouth." He barely finishes the words before she fulfills his every desire. Damon moans at the wet heat that envelops him. "This has to be bad for the heart," he groans, using his hands to guide her head to the rhythm he likes. Elena uses her tongue to keep him from sliding too far the down her throat. He stiffens, holding her head captive as he surges hard and floods her mouth with his release. She releases his softening length slowly, sucking lightly as she savors all that her man has to give._

 _Before she even has a chance to lick her lips, he pulls her up and flips her beneath him. The feeling of their bare skin flush and sliding against each other is hypnotic. Everything about him is magnificent. She spreads her legs and juts her hips up, wordlessly telling him what she wants. Dropping his mouth to hers, he muffles her cries when the tip enters her pliant body. The feeling is unworldly, exquisite beyond anything she ever could have imagined._

 _Skin slaps against skin as he slides in and out, fast and slow, swiveling and rolling his hips to make her pleasure paramount. His gasps and whimpers are like a symphony to her. She begins to feel the coil tighten but doesn't want to climax without him so she slips her hand around to stroke the sensitive spot behind his scrotum. His body jerks and she drinks in the sight of him, his grunts and spasms pull her closer to the edge... With another quick flip, he has her on her knees and with his skilled fingers and precise thrusts, she releases with a cry of his name on her lips and their bodies in rapture._

* * *

Elena wakes from another restless night, clutching her stuffed Totoro, the one Damon surprised her with. Tossing it aside, she sits up and runs a hand through her bed head. Sighing she gets up and stumbles into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sweeping her hand down her face, she stares into the mirror, hardly recognizing the sight in front of her, dark circles under her lifeless eyes. Sallow skin. Pale lips.

Shaking her head, she steps away from the nightmarish image and turns the water on, twisting it till the temperature is as hot as she can stand it. Turning the nozzle to the hardest spray possible, she steps into the shower. Placing both hands on the tiles, she leans forward. Letting the spray pummel her back, her head drops and she realizes she's tearing up again.

Until he was gone, when it was too late, only then did she fully comprehend the depth of love she feels for him. In his very real absence, each day of her life passes by and her heart feels hollow. Silence surrounds her, the vibrancy he always brought with him is just gone. Never could she have imagined the weight of despair that's threatening to overwhelm her. They've had fights before of course but this one was different, she didn't think he meant it when he said he was leaving. _He did..._

She never knew a love like this was possible. Even in her dreams, she hasn't loved with the intensity anywhere near this. Awake, asleep, near him, far away and beneath the cold, she cannot escape it.

She never fully realized, until he left that is, that he loved her beyond anything imaginable, beyond everything she had ever considered possible, beyond her ability to comprehend. When she feels the hot water beginning to cool, she turns it off and steps out.

Wrapping a towel around her body, she walks back to the sink to run a comb through her hair. Again she stares into the mirror recognizing something that she's always known, she loves him so much it hurts, deep visceral and paralyzing.

When he left, he barely raised his voice nor did he make a scene. Their eyes met just before he stepped through the door.

 _"What the hell were you thinking?"_

 _"Why are you mad at me? That guy deserved it for putting his filthy paws all over you."_

 _"I was handling it, you didn't need to beat him senseless."_

 _"Look at your wrist, Elena, you have bruises."_

 _"I don't care, Damon, I had it under control. If we're going to be together, you have to learn to reign in your temper."_

 _"I cannot believe this. You're pissed at me for defending you!"_

 _She glares at him, her arms crossed over her chest. Shaking his head, he picks up his jacket and throws it over his shoulder._

 _"I'm not doing this, not anymore." When he reaches the door, he turns back. Their eyes meet for a moment and then he walks out, pulling the door closed quietly behind him._

When it fell shut, she never could have imagined that this is where she'd find herself today. He was enshrined in her heart even before the darkness descended.

She tries to take a deep breath but it catches in her chest. How is she supposed to live like this, everyday a repeat of the last, pain wrapping itself like tendrils around her middle and slowly squeezing the life out of her? By some twist of fate, she somehow still manages to open her eyes every morning.

Thinking of him. Wanting him. Dreaming of him. Every day, she drags herself out of bed, dresses, and when time allows, she pokes her head inside not only The Grill but his other hangouts too in hopes of catching a glimpse of him, even a fleeting one.

It's been a month and even in their small town, she hasn't seen or heard anything. She's alone. Is it because he hurt her or had she hurt him? It's all a painful maelstrom in her mind now, one that she can't make sense of. Still one thought flashes like neon with blinding clarity. _She misses him._

When she left work today, she was determined to see him. And now she finds herself standing in front of his door. Raising her hand, she pauses, unease momentarily stopping her. What if the wall is impenetrable now? What if it's too late? Taking a deep breath to fortify herself, she knocks on it. Butterflies flutter wildly in her belly as she waits, seconds passing like hours.

* * *

Inside the house, Damon is laying on the couch with his feet crossed on the end table, a bourbon in his hand and his head resting against the back of the couch with his eyes closed. He's dreaming of a time when things weren't so tumultuous between them.

 _"I give up! I give up!" Elena's screams are punctuated with high-pitched squeals of laughter. He chases after her, dropping onto the white sand next to her and tickling her middle._

 _"Say uncle or I'll be forced to continue!" Damon growls, waggling an eyebrow teasingly. Elena collapses onto her back, half-laughing, half-crying, he seizes the opportunity to capture both of her wrists and pin them above her hand on the sand. "Ah every man's dream." He stares into her eyes, raw desire now burning white hot._

 _Elena's wearing the bikini that Damon picked out for her. The string bottoms are solid black but the top is a vivid explosion of color. Her breasts come close to spilling out of it when she bends over. Damon finds himself staring at her hungrily. He lowers himself towards her, brushing his sculpted torso against the aching peaks of her breasts until they stand out against the thin fabric of the suit._

 _Damon's breathing becomes ragged, the feel of her nipples against his chest almost makes him lose control right there on the beach. He surprised her with two tickets to Fort Myers, Florida for a week long getaway. He arranged everything himself, even down to packing her suitcase. Most of it is brand new including lingerie, swimwear, sexy pajamas and a couple of things for going out to bars and restaurants._

 _"You're beautiful, Elena." Spooning her from behind, he lowers his face to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue. Hearing her moan, he smirks and pulls away. "Let's go for a swim." He jumps up and edges closer to the water._

 _Rolling her eyes, she stands up and makes a beeline for the water. "Race ya?"_

 _"Be prepared to lose." Damon is off and running into the waves. Shaking her head, she tosses her sheer cover-up over her shoulder and dives in without another thought. They churn through the waves, both intent on reaching the floating platform. Elena's a strong swimmer and beats him, pulling herself onto it just before he reaches it. Climbing on beside her, he closes his eyes and tilts his head to press soft kisses against her neck while at the same time, he brings his fingertips up to brush over it and then trail down past her collarbone. Using his tongue, he moves to beneath her ear, her deep moan filling the air in answer. Damon lifts one hand up to cup the back of her neck... Just as he moves to attack her lips, an errant wave crashes against the platform, drenching them and filling their mouths with the briny taste of sea water..._

He's snapped out of his reverie by the sound of the doorknocker. Sighing, he sets his bourbon down, puts his feet on the floor and stands up. When he hears it again, he yells, "I'll be right there."

* * *

And then she hears his voice... Anxious goosebumps erupt as she waits to see his face. She's tempted to barge in before she looses her nerve but she can't, this may be the only shot she has to make things right with him.

When the door opens, her heart starts to pound a thunderous cadence against her chest, causing her breath to hitch. There's a blaring silence as they stand and stare at each other. Silently he steps aside, allowing her to pass. Once inside, she rubs her clammy hands up and down her jeans clad thighs and waits for one of them to speak.

Her showing up here unannounced and unexpected shocks him to his very core. It's all he's thought about since the evening he walked out of her place, thinking that was it. Even though she's in front of him, he can't shake off the tidal wave of desolation that sweeps over him. Her stiff posture, the glimmers of sweat on her palms and most especially her shimmering brown eyes all combine to tell him that they've made a mistake of epic proportions.

 _What have they done?_

Even with mascara smears on eyes, he marvels at how beautiful she is. He considers her peaked appearance and how her normal glow now seems dimmer.

Elena slowly moves forward, silently reaching for him. When their hands meet, Damon stares at them transfixed. Even when her other hand raises up to palm his face, they don't move. Her fingers brush against his cheek and only then does he realize that his own eyes feel a little moist.

"I can't believe you came," he blurts out, his voice thick with emotion.

He looks at her and she's a sight for sore eyes. He runs his fingers wispily over her face, breathing a sigh of relief when she doesn't flinch or pull away. Using his fingertips, he outlines the shell of her ear, her jawbone and ever so delicately, her teary lashes. He frowns at the dark smudges beneath her eyes and brings his finger to her mouth. A sigh escapes as she kisses takes his hand and kisses it.

When he takes a step back, her eyes are shining brightly at him. He keeps touching her, not yet sure he isn't imagining this. Gazing down at her, he holds his breath, marveling at the woman standing before him.

Smiling through her shimmering eyes, she winds her arms around his neck and joins their lips. His hand drifts down and he pulls her more firmly against his chest as she thrusts her tongue into his mouth. When they break apart, he stumbles slightly and breathes her name with reverence.

Taking hold of her hand again, he cups her face, kissing her once more. An intense burst of energy explodes between them. When he feels her smiling against his mouth, his own begins to spread across his face.

"Are you real?" he asks, sliding his hand under her hair at the nape of her neck, weaving his fingers through it.

"I'm real. I'm here. I love you. And I'm telling you right here and now that we are never doing this again." And then with a sparkle in her eyes, she pulls his mouth to hers...

 _The End._

* * *

 _We hope you enjoyed this Bonnie. I know it's not much but it's heartfelt and I wanted to surprise you on your birthday._ _I remember when you posted the beginning of the ONB series, not long after you mentioned that you had gotten a nastygram from an anonymous reader. And I remember how distraught you were. That's when I reached out to you which was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Thank you for all that you are, you have a huge heart and always try to see the good in people. Disney actually made a movie about that: "Pollyanna" with Hayley Mills. But I digress, you, my friend, are a gift to this fandom._

 _Totoro is the title character in "My Neighbor Totoro". It's a Hayao Miyazaki movie_. _Sally, my youngest daughter, loves all of his animated films._

 _Story title taken from the song by Ron Pope._

 _Synopsis quote: Courtesy of Nicholas Sparks._

 _We'd love to hear your thoughts._

 _Thank you Eva for helping me with this._

 _I did post our Halloween story, 'The War of the Worlds' yesterday and the 'November Rain' sequel o/s 'Never in a Million Years' on Tuesday._

 _WTTJ will return next week. I hope you all have all have a terrific day and weekend. You're all the best._


End file.
